Wanna dance with somebody
by Blame-People
Summary: Marley rêve d'aller au bal Sadie Hawkins avec Jake mais elle est terrifiée à l'idée de lui demander. Jake/Marley avec mention de Marley/Kitty et Ryder/Kitty
1. Chapter 1

Elle n'avait plus que trois jours avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Trois misérables petits jours. Mais peut-être était-ce trop tard. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait déjà demandé. Rien qu'à cette idée, une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Elle voulait tellement aller au bal Sadie Hawkins avec lui mais elle ne trouvait jamais le courage de lui demander. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle le trouve ce courage sinon elle irait toute seule parce qu'il était inenvisageable qu'elle y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait besoin des conseils d'une experte. Elle sortit son portable de la poche de son jeans et composa le numéro de Kitty.

**- **Oui ?

- Kitty c'est Marley.

- Oui je sais. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que ton numéro s'affiche sur l'écran quand tu m'appelles ?

- Sûrement encore pleins de fois. Écoutes, j'ai besoin de conseils.

- Du bleu !

- Quoi ?

- Comme fard à paupières. Ça fera ressortir tes yeux, crois-moi.

- Euh.. D'accord, je prends en note. Mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais te demander.

Marley n'aurait jamais crût que ça aurait été dire de le dire même à sa meilleure amie. Mon dieu, qu'es-ce que ça allait être devant Jake ? Elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait se mettre à bafouiller ou pire encore, qu'elle allait rougir comme une tomate. Déjà qu'elle rougissait rien qu'à y penser.

Kitty semblait attendre qu'elle pose sa question parce qu'elle n'ajouta rien.

- En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à demander à Jake de venir avec moi au bal.

- Ah ! Tu te décides enfin à lui demander, j'ai cru que t'allais attendre que toutes les filles du lycée lui sautent dessus.

- Haha très drôle ! Alors ?

- Très bien, il semblerait que tu ne puisses rien faire sans mon aide alors je vais t'aider. Donc demain, tu vas mettre le haut qu'on a achetés hier, tu sais celui qui montre bien tes formes avec un jean simple et des ballerines noires. Puis quand on sera au Glee Club, tu lui chanteras une chanson et à la fin, tu lui demanderas s'il veut venir avec toi au bal et il acceptera sinon je lui ferais sa fête au petit ours.

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas, je vais me ridiculiser. Il en est hors de question, trouve autre chose. Attends une minute, pourquoi tu l'appelles petit ours ?

- Regardes ses oreilles et son nez, on dirait un petit ours tout innocent. Ok. De un, tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser, tu vas tout déchirer. De deux, jamais il ne dira non, ça se voit que tu ne vois pas la façon dont il te regarde et de trois, je ne suis pas une magicienne, je ne fais pas apparaitre les idées d'un claquement de doigt.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je.. Je suis trop timide pour ça.

- Marley pour avoir ce qu'on veut, il faut mettre de côté nos peurs. Puis c'est le Glee Club, c'est déjà tous des loosers alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se moqueraient.

- En gros, tu dis qu'on est toutes les deux des loosers.

- Ouais en gros c'est ça donc tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Bref, tu acceptes ou pas ?

Kitty avait raison, il fallait se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut et Marley voulait Jake. Elle le voulait plus que tout au monde. Alors, il était temps de prendre sur elle, même si elle risquait d'essuyer un refus et donc une humiliation.

- C'est d'accord. Je.. Je vais faire ça.

- Parfait ! Tu verras, il ne pourra pas te résister si tu fais tout ce que je t'ai dis.

- Oui si tu le dis. Merci, Kitty-Cat.

- De rien.

Puis sur ce dernier mot, elle raccrocha. Demain allait être une journée forte en émotion. Mais son problème actuel était de trouver la chanson à interpréter demain. La nuit allait être longue, très longue.

C'était le grand jour. Le stress commençait à monter petit à petit en Marley. Quand elle sera devant lui et tout le Glee Club, ce stress se multipliera par 1000. Elle attendait devant la porte du Glee Club, hésitant à rentrer. Mais Kitty arriva, elle n'allait donc pas avoir le choix. Pas de défilement possible.

- Wow ! Il va s'en casser la mâchoire. Tu es aussi sexy que le diable, Marley Rose.

- Merci. Mais je ne trouve pas, ce haut me fait plus grosse que d'habitude et avec ce jean, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des cuisses aussi énorme qu'un éléphant.

- Pourquoi j'étais sûre que t'allais me faire cette scène ? Avant-hier au magasin, ils étaient parfaits et du jour au lendemain, ils sont affreux. Non c'est juste toi qui devient trop dure envers toi-même.

- Je sais, je crois que je stresse un petit peu.

- Non tu crois ? Ça va bien se passer. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à affronter le monde entier, c'est juste Jake.

- Non, ce n'est pas _juste_ Jake, c'est **Jake.**

- Wow. La différence est flagrante. Alors, quelle chanson as-tu choisi pour l'élu de ton cœur ? _demanda Kitty avec une moue ironique_

- Ahah, tu verras. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon choix mais mon temps était un peu limité. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé. Tu y vas avec qui toi ?

- Huum je pense que je vais inviter Ryder.

- Ah parce que tu ne l'as toujours pas inviter ? C'est qui hier soir qui me demandait si j'attendais que toutes les filles du lycée lui sautent dessus déjà ?

- Très drôle, Rose. Mais moi, c'est ma tactique. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croit que j'étais impatiente de lui demander, je veux qu'il pense qu'il est un choix de dernière minute.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Raison personnelle. Maintenant, rentre ou je te fais rentrer de force.

- Oui oui c'est bon. Ne soit pas si impatiente.

Cette remarque fit rire Kitty mais elle poussa quand même doucement Marley vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles allèrent toutes les deux s'installées sur une chaise. Marley avait essayé de la jouer cool mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de croiser le regard de Jake. Ses yeux noisette étaient envoûtants. Mon dieu ! Ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'être devenue aussi cucu. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait Finn, toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui. Mais visiblement elle n'était pas la seule qui n'écoutait pas Finn. Kitty se limait les ongles, Ryder la regardait faire du coin de l'œil, Unique envoyait des textos, Brittany parlait à son application robot et Blaine fixait le plafond. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait Jake, elle avait trop peur de se retourner pour voir. Par contre, elle vit Kitty qui leva la main.

- Oui, Kitty ? _demanda Finn_

- Marley aimerait interpréter une chanson, pas vrai Marley ? _encouragea Kitty_

Marley se sentit rougir violemment et elle bafouilla un oui. Exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Elle réussit à se lever de sa chaise et à aller se planter debout devant eux, mais surtout devant _lui_. Elle fit un signe un pianiste pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer à jouer. Elle se demandait si elle allait arriver à chanter. Ou même si elle allait arriver à rester debout. Mais visiblement, elle réussit à faire les deux.

_It's my heart you're stealing (c'est mon cœur que tu voles)It's my heart you take (c'est mon cœur que tu prends)It's my heart you're dealing with and (c'est mon cœur avec lequel tu t'arranges et)It's my heart you'll break (c'est mon cœur que tu briseras)It's my heart you're taking (c'est mon cœur que tu es en train de prendre)It's breaking bit by bit (ça se brise petit à petit)It's my heart you're dealing with but (c'est mon cœur avec lequel tu t'arranges mais)You don't know about it (tu n'es pas au courant)If you'd feel like i feel (si tu te sentais comme moi, je me sens)And if you'd know what i know (et si tu savais ce que je sais) Don't think you'd ever play me (je ne pense pas que tu jouerais avec moi)I know you'd never play me (je sais que tu ne jouerais jamais avec moi)It's my heart you're stealing (c'est mon cœur que tu voles)_

_It's my heart you take (c'est mon cœur que tu prends)_

_It's my heart you're dealing with and (c'est mon cœur avec lequel tu t'arranges et)_

_It's my heart you'll break. (c'est mon cœur que tu briseras)If you'd feel like i feel (si tu ressentais ce que moi je ressens)And if you'd know what i know (et si tu savais ce que je sais)Don't think you'd ever play (je ne pense pas que tu jouerais)I know you'd never play me (je sais que tu ne jouerais jamais avec moi)Don't think you'd ever play (je ne pense pas que tu jouerais)I know you'd never play me (je sais que tu ne jouerais jamais avec moi)_

Pendant toute la chanson, elle n'avait cessé de le fixer alors s'il ne savait pas que cette chanson lui été destinée, il était idiot. Voilà maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à lui demander. Finn était en train de la féliciter mais elle s'en fichait. Étrangement, elle se sentait prête.

- Jake, es-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon partenaire au bal Sadie Hawkins ?

Il la fixait aussi, on dirait presque qu'il se retenait de sourire. Marley, elle, n'essayait même pas. Le regard de Jake la rendait assez confiante. Mais les secondes passèrent et toujours aucune réponse. Sa confiance commençait à disparaitre progressivement. Kitty se leva et se retourna pour faire face à Jake.

- Bon, tu la donnes cette réponse ou t'attends qu'on meurt tous dans cette salle ?

- Je pensais que la réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Marley soupira de soulagement, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Elle répondit un 'super' mais intérieurement, elle explosait de joie. Ce bal n'allait pas être si nul que ça au final.

Marley rangeait ses derniers cahiers dans son casier quand Jake arriva. D'un coup, elle prit peur. Es-ce qu'il voulait annuler ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'en fait elle n'en valait pas la peine ? Elle créa toutes sortes de scénario dans sa tête mais s'arrêta quand Jake lui sourit.

- Alors c'est toi et moi vendredi soir ?

- Il semblerait oui, à moins que tu n'ais changer d'avis, ce que je comprendrais vu que..

- Non ! J'ai pas changer d'avis. Je voulais juste savoir à quelle heure il fallait que je vienne te chercher.

- Euh.. Vers 19h, non ?

- 19h c'est parfait. Tu verras ce sera le meilleur bal de toute ta vie.

- Ce sera surtout le premier. Meilleur ? Ça par contre, ça reste à voir.

- Tu remets en doute la parole d'un Puckerman ?

Marley se mit à rire. Même si ça lui rappela quand Quinn lui avait dit de ne jamais faire confiance à un Puckerman. Jake n'était pas pareil, elle avait entièrement confiance en lui. Le sourire de Jake grandit encore plus. S'il continuait à sourire comme ça, le cœur de Marley allait bientôt exploser.

- Je n'oserais pas.

- Ouais, vaudrait mieux pour toi. Donc vendredi soir à 19h, tu te tiens prête dans ta robe de princesse et le grand Jake passera te prendre.

- Oui, je suis impatiente. Le 'grand Jake' ? Mais alors, je devrais être flattée que tu m'ait choisie moi. C'est un grand honneur que vous m'accorder.

- Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi, Milady… Bon, vaudrait mieux que je parte avant de devenir british.

Elle hocha de la tête puis il s'en alla. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait au bal avec Jake ! Il fallait donc qu'elle soit resplendissante vendredi soir. Elle voulait l'impressionner et ce qu'elle fera.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je sais, je sais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Jarley dans cette première partie mais il y en a beaucoup plus dans la seconde, qui est aussi la dernière partie. D'ailleurs cette autre partie sera le bal Sadie Hawkins.

Oh et si vous voulez faire partie d'un Glee rpg, allez là: .com


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le grand soir. Marley se fixait une dernière fois dans la glace, elle était assez satisfaite du résultat. Cette robe rouge n'était pas trop moulante ni trop large, elle lui allait comme un gant. Son maquillage était très léger et c'était parfait comme ça, le noir souligné bien le bleu de ses yeux. Sa coiffure aussi était impeccable. Mais malgré tout ça, elle doutait un petit peu. Elle avait peur que ça ne plaise pas à Jake.  
La sonnette de sa maison retentit, elle allait savoir très bientôt son avis. Elle entendit sa mère ouvrir la porte et parlait. Allez Marley, courage! Descends! Elle quitta alors sa chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers doucement. Oui parce que les talons peuvent vous jouer des tours.  
En arrivant en bas, elle découvrit sa mère avec Jake dans le salon. Il était très beau. Le costume qu'il portait lui allait à merveille. Marley sentit son cœur se serrait. Il la fixait ébahi, il semblait même à perte de mots. La mère de Marley par contre ne l'était pas.

- Comme tu es belle ma chérie! Vite, il faut que je prenne une photo. Allez, tous les deux mettez-vous à côté.

Jake s'approcha de Marley tout souriant et se plaça à côté d'elle. Il posa délicatement son bras autour de sa taille et sourit à l'objectif. La mère de Marley les bombarda de photos puis elle les laissa partir au bal.

Quand ils furent assis dans la voiture, Jake se retourna vers elle, il avait visiblement quelque chose à dire.

- Ta mère a raison, tu es magnifique. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit quand on était à l'intérieur mais ta mère ne m'en a pas trop laisser l'occasion.

- Oh, non c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas! Tu es… très élégant toi aussi.

- Merci. C'est Ryder qui me l'a prêté, il en avait pleins alors…voilà. Bon, direction le bal.

Marley hocha la tête vivement, peut-être un peu trop vivement. Puis Jake mit en route la voiture et tous les deux roulèrent en direction du lycée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au gymnase où se déroulait le bal, la fête battait déjà son plein. Pleins de jeunes dansaient sur la piste comme des fous au son de la musique. Jake guida Marley vers les boissons et lui servit un verre de coca.

- Je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui est alcoolisés, _expliqua-t-il_

Marley sourit, touchée qu'il s'en soit souvenu. Elle se surprit même à trouver un verre de coca romantique. Sa conscience rigolait bien d'elle mais son cœur compatissait.  
La musique qui auparavant été du rock fût remplacé par une musique douce. Jake la regarda alors d'un air interrogateur avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu veux.. Tu veux danser ?

- Oui, j'adorerais.

Il prit alors délicatement sa main et l'entraina vers la piste de danse. Ils étaient presque au centre. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Quand à elle, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se fixaient intensément si bien que personne n'oserait les interrompre. Elle se sentait si bien, la sensation de leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre provoqué toutes sortes de sentiments en elle, que des bons. Leurs deux visages se rapprochaient doucement, aucun des deux ne s'en était rendu compte. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux bouches. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le souffle chaud que délivré les lèvres de Jake. Puis la séparation se brisa en un baiser au début timide, les deux découvraient les lèvres de l'autre, ils se découvraient. Au fur et à mesure, le baiser fût moins timide et plus passionné. Ce fût comme si la timidité du départ n'avait jamais existé, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait ça des tonnes de fois. Mais l'oxygène commençait à manquer alors ils durent se séparer. Bien qu'ils ne mirent pas trop de distance entre leurs deux lèvres. Les joues de Marley étaient un peu roses dû à l'émotion. Jake ne la lâchait pas des yeux comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui est été donné de voir. Marley qui sentait qu'elle allait rougir sous son lourd regard posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jake. Elle se repassa en tête toute la scène du baiser, elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle en avait encore des papillons dans le ventre. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu sa meilleure amie dans sa robe. Elle la chercha donc des yeux en espérant qu'elle soit en train de danser et ce fût le cas. Kitty était dans les bras de Ryder, ils dansaient doucement au rythme de la musique. Marley n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils faisaient tous les deux un beau duo. Kitty avait l'air tellement heureuse dans ses bras que ça remplit Marley de joie. Sa meilleure amie méritait quelqu'un de bien et Ryder l'était. Kitty leva doucement les yeux et remarqua Marley en train de les regarder, avec sa bouche elle mima « Faut qu'on parle » et Marley hocha la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter les bras de Jake mais d'un autre côte, elle voulait vraiment parler à Kitty.

- Hum Jake, je dois parler à Kitty. Es-ce que ça te gène si je te laisse quelques minutes ? _demanda Marley_

- Non non. Pas du tout, vas-y. Je vais aller parler à Ryder.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Elle déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres et suivit Kitty vers les toilettes. Pourquoi les toilettes ? C'est dégoutant pour parler. Quand elle ouvra la porte des toilettes pour femmes, Kitty l'attendait près des robinets.

- On ne pouvait vraiment pas parler dans le gymnase ? Non, toi tu préfères l'odeur de pisse _s'exclama Marley d'un ton ironique_

- T'as tout compris ! Au passage, tu es super belle dans cette robe.

- Merci, toi aussi tu l'es ! Ryder a du en perdre la tête quand il t'a vu.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, sa tête est bien sur ses épaules, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais oui, je sais que je suis superbe. Dis, la prochaine fois prend une chambre !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi on est passé de la tête à Ryder à une chambre là?

- Parce que tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que toi et Jake alliez vous déshabiller et faire des choses que Dieu n'apprécierait pas… pas du tout.

- C'était qu'un baiser, Kitty !

- Va dire ça au reste de la salle !

- Peu importe. Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

- Pour parler de ça. Donc toi et Jake, vous êtes ensemble ? Pitié dis-moi oui.

- Non, je suis aussi amicale avec tout le monde, tu vois. Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble… enfin je crois.

- Tu crois ? O-kay.

- Je.. Je lui demanderais où on en est tout à l'heure.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, je crois aussi. Au fait, je voulais te demander si après le bal toi et Jake, vous êtes partants pour venir avec nous chez moi ?

- Ouais, d'accord. Enfin je demanderais à Jake d'abord.

- Pas la peine, Ryder s'en occupe. _déclara Kitty en souriant_

- Bon, donc c'est parfait. D'ailleurs, toi et moi, faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion au sujet de Ryder.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Ouais ouais c'est ça.

Kitty lui tira la langue et retourna dans la salle. Marley inspira et expira puis retourna dans la salle à son tour. Elle vit Jake et Ryder en pleine conversation, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais le sujet avait l'air bizarre et tous les deux faisaient de grands mouvements. Kitty était en train de les rejoindre et elle aussi.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille chez Kitty maintenant ? _demanda Jake_

_- _Si c'est une très bonne idée ! _ajouta Kitty_

Les quatre quittèrent alors le bal pour rejoindre le parking. Jake enroula un bras autour de la taille de Marley. Ils sortaient bien ensemble tout compte fait. Tant mieux.  
Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour prendre la voiture de Jake et partirent chez Kitty.

Le trajet n'avait pas été très long vu que Kitty n'habitait pas si loin du lycée. Sa maison était vide, il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils sortirent tous les quatre au jardin et s'assirent sur des chaises. Kitty mit la musique, histoire de faire un peu fête quand même.

- Marley, tu peux aller chercher des boissons dans le frigo ? Oh et des chips aussi.

- Oui bien sûr.

Cette dernière se leva et alla à la cuisine. Elle sortit du coca et de l'ice tea du frigo. Par contre, elle ne savait pas où été les chips. Alors qu'elle menait sa quête dans les placards pour trouver des chips, des mains vinrent trouver leur place sur sa taille et à sa grande surprise, elle n'eût même pas peur. Elle connaissait ses mains. Elle se retourna en souriant et découvrit Jake.

- Du mal à trouver les chips ?

- Oui beaucoup. Tu peux m'aider ?

- Seulement parce que c'est toi alors.

Elle lui répondit en souriant encore plus. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Il commença alors aussi à chercher et il ouvrit à peine un tiroir qu'il les avait trouvés.

- Non, c'est une blague. C'est toi qui les avaient cachés ou quoi ? _demanda Marley ébahi_

- J'n'ai que ça à faire, m'amuser à cacher les chips de Kitty.

- Je sais pas moi, c'est peut-être un hobbie pour toi !

- Très drôle, Rose. Vraiment. J'ai des hobbies plus intéressants comme faire des trucs comme ça.

Il déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Marley. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup ce hobbie. Ses mains bougèrent à son cou puis au derrière de son crâne pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Elle sentit la langue de Jake contre ses lèvres qui demandait la permission de pouvoir entrer. Ce que, bien sûr, elle accorda. Elle noua sa langue à la sienne. Tout ça c'était nouveau pour elle alors elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Mais Jake était un très bon prof. D'un coup ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il l'avait déposé sur le comptoir. Elle plaça alors ses jambes sur les hanches de Jake. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, de plus en plus dangereux. Ça commençait à aller trop loin, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas encore. Elle détacha alors ses lèvres de celles de Jake. Le silence régnait alors, on entendait que leur respiration haletante.

- Je.. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fais peur.

- Non, Jake. C'est moi qui suis désolée et puis tu ne m'as pas fais peur. C'est juste que je ne suis pas prête à aller aussi loin, pas encore du moins.

- Je comprends et je ne voulais pas que t'ais l'impression que je te presse parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Prends tout ton temps, en plus ça fait qu'un jour qu'on est ensemble. J'attendrai, l'éternité s'il le faut.

- Je t'en demande pas tant quand même !

Les deux explosèrent de rire comme si les baisers fiévreux n'étaient pas arrivés. Marley descendit du comptoir et attrapa les boissons qu'elle avait laissés tomber. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le jardin. Mais Marley stoppa Jake. Il allait demander ce qu'il y avait mais elle lui montra d'un mouvement de tête. Il comprit et ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas interrompre le moment entre Kitty et Ryder.

Tous les deux marchaient le long de la piscine, ils semblaient discuter mais tout à coup, Ryder la poussa à l'eau. Elle agrippa la veste de Ryder et l'entraina dans sa chute. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, Ryder se mit à rire et Kitty à râlait.

- Bravo, Ryder ! Maintenant mon maquillage et ma robe sont foutus ! J'espère que t'es content du résultat.

- Beaucoup.

Exaspérée par sa réponse, elle se mit à lui nager après. Elle l'attrapa et essaya de le couler mais c'était en vain, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

- Mais t'es qui toi, hein? T'es Hulk ? _cria Kitty_

- Merci pour la comparaison, j'adore Hulk.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gratifiant à être comparé à Géant Vert !

Elle essaya encore de le noyer en appuyant sur ses épaules. Il la souleva un peu pour qu'elle voit que ce qu'elle faisait ne lui faisait rien du tout. Elle le fixait bizarrement et lui intensément. Il commençait à la faire redescendre sans la quitter des yeux pour autant. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de ses lèvres, elle s'en empara sans réfléchir. Une impulsion, voilà ce que c'était. Non ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait rêvé de faire depuis bientôt deux mois, non pas du tout. Elle fût surprise de à quel point leurs lèvres s'unissaient bien mais ce qui la surprit le plus c'est les frissons qui la parcourut. Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter. Mais il allait bien falloir parce que Jake et Marley venaient d'arriver. À contre cœur, elle brisa leur étreinte et sans un regard à Ryder nagea vers la sortie de la piscine.

Marley avait choisi ce moment pour arriver dans le jardin parce qu'elle avait peur que les choses dérapent. Elle monta donc la stéréo et se mit à danser avec Jake. Kitty les rejoignit ainsi que Ryder un petit peu après.

Tous les quatre passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, à rire, à manger et à danser. Une soirée que tous n'étaient pas près d'oublier, une soirée qui avait annoncé le début de plusieurs changements.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà la dernière partie dont je ne suis pas très satisfaite mais bon... Vous êtes aussi impatiente que moi de voir l'épisode 11 ou c'est juste moi ? Il me tarde trop.

Si vous voulez rejoindre un RPG sur Glee alors allez: ici


End file.
